Aus den Knochen
by yoho
Summary: Hermine kniete am Boden eines leer geräumten Klassenzimmers, die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt, eine schmale, schwarze Binde vor den Augen. Das erste, was Sara auffiel, war das Zittern. Ihre Mutter bebte am ganzen Körper. Ihr Rücken war nass geschwitzt.


Title: Aus den Knochen

Author: yoho

Rating: M

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden allerdings nicht alle berücksichtigt.

Teaser: Hermine kniete am Boden eines leer geräumten Klassenzimmers, die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt, eine schmale, schwarze Binde vor den Augen. Das erste, was Sara auffiel, war das Zittern. Ihre Mutter bebte am ganzen Körper. Ihr Rücken war nass geschwitzt.

Authors Note: In meinen Fanfictions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar, auch wenn sie als solches nicht immer im Vordergrund stehen. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa dreizehn Jahre alt sind.

Janek ist Tonks Sohn (die Idee hatte ich schon vor dem siebten Band) und Sara die Tochter von Todesser-Eltern, die Voldemort den Rücken zugekehrt und das mit dem Leben bezahlt haben.

Außerdem gibt es da noch Elin, mit elf Jahren die jüngste. Sie stammt aus Norwegen und lebt erst seit kurzem in der Familie. Ihre Geschichte kann man in ‚Ohne Zauberei' und in ‚Nur ein Todesser' nachlesen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Aus den Knochen**

_"The horror! The horror!"_

_Kurtz in Joseph Conrads Novelle ‚Heart of Darkness'_

Hermine spürte den Zauberstab im Nacken. Der Fußboden war kalt und unter ihrem rechten Knie musste ein Stein liegen, der durch den Stoff der Hose stach. Das Seil, das ihre Hände auf dem Rücken hielt, war viel fester zusammengebunden, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Durch die schwarze Augenbinde konnte sie nichts erkennen, da war nicht einmal ein Lichtschimmer.

Ihr war schwindelig. Wohl die Nachwirkung des Schockzaubers, mit dem man sie betäubt hatte.

Hinter ihr bewegte sich etwas. „ Nun, wie ist das, Granger?" Eine Frauenstimme. Jung. „Wie fühlt sich das an, wenn die Welt nur noch für Sekunden existieren wird?"

Hermine schluckte.

Die Stimme zählte: „Eins."

Ein Schluchzer.

„Zwei."

„Bitte!"

„Avada Kedavra."

Ein Knall.

Hermine wartete auf das Nichts. Stattdessen roch es nach verbranntem Holz. Hinter ihr erklang heiseres Lachen.

„Na ja, das war ein bisschen schnell, oder? Komm, wir machen das noch mal in aller Ruhe. Schließlich sollst du auch was davon haben, Granger. - Eins ..."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Sara und Elin waren es, die Hermine fanden; in einem abgelegenen Flügel von Hogwarts, der nicht mehr für den Unterricht genutzt wurde, seit die Schülerzahlen in den Nachkriegsjahren kontinuierlich gesunken waren.

Hermine kniete am Boden eines leer geräumten Klassenzimmers, die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt, eine schmale, schwarze Binde vor den Augen. Das erste, was Sara auffiel, war das Zittern. Ihre Mutter bebte am ganzen Körper. Ihr Rücken war nass geschwitzt.

„Mum, wir sind's. Elin und ich", sagte sie. Aber Hermine hörte nicht auf zu zittern. Sie gab auch keine Antwort.

„Elin, hol Harry, oder irgendeinen Lehrer. Schnell!"

Elin rannte los und Sara nahm Hermine die Binde ab und löste ihre Fesseln.

„Mum!"

Hermine reagierte nicht.

Sara kniete jetzt vor ihr. „Mum, mach die Augen auf! Was ist passiert? Wir haben dich überall gesucht, als du nicht nach Hause gekommen bist. Wer war das? Wer hat dich hierher gebracht?"

In der Ferne hörte sie hastende Schritte. Dann waren Harry und Elin da.

„Sara, nimm bitte Elin mit, such die Direktorin, sag ihr, dass wir Hermine gefunden haben und bleibt bei ihr. Ihr geht nicht nach Hause. – Verstanden?"

„Wir gehen zu McGonagall und bleiben bei ihr", wiederholte Sara. Diese Seite von Harry war ihr neu. Sie kannte nur den Harry, den sie inzwischen Dad nannte und Harry den Lehrer, der in seinem Unterricht keine Mätzchen duldete, aber bei dem sich auch niemand traute, welche zu machen. Harry, den Krieger, kannte sie noch nicht.

Sara wäre trotzdem lieber bei Hermine geblieben.

Harry blickte kurz den Mädchen nach, dann betrachtete er das Bild vor sich. Hermine, die immer noch kniete, der große, leere Raum, die schwarzen Fluchmarken auf dem Fußboden, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Körper entfernt.

„Bitte sieh mich an!"

Hermine öffnete die Augen: „Lass uns gehen. Ich will hier raus. Sofort!"

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Minerva McGonagall saß kerzengerade hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. „Ihr wollt sagen, hier ist jemand eingedrungen, hat Hermine entführt und anschließend eine Scheinhinrichtung aufgeführt?"

„Den Fluchmarken im Fußboden nach nicht nur eine", sagte Harry mit leiser Stimme.

„Aber warum? Was soll das Ganze?" McGonagall wirkte ratlos.

„Holen Sie Ron!" Das Zittern hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört. Aber ihre Stimme konnte Hermine schon wieder beherrschen.

„Was soll uns Ron Weasley helfen?"

„Er mag manchmal etwas schlicht sein und seine Prüfungsergebnisse waren auch nicht gerade Spitze. Aber das sind Fragen für Ron. Und sagen Sie ihm, er soll die Fallakten der Todesser mitbringen, die damals bei meiner Entführung dabei waren."

„Bei welcher Entführung?"

„Sagen Sie es ihm einfach! Er weiß, worum es geht."

McGonagall seufzte und verschwand ins Nebenzimmer, das einen Kamin mit Anschluss ans Flohnetzwerk hatte.

„Warum soll Ron die alten Akten mitbringen?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Weil sie so etwas schon einmal mit mir gemacht haben."

Harrys Gesicht wurde weiß. „Wann?"

„Als sie mich entführt hatten. Sie haben mit Scheinhinrichtungen angefangen. Als ich nicht geredet habe, sind sie zu Crucios übergegangen. Dann seid ihr gekommen."

Harry ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Scheiße", sagte er.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Der ganze Fußboden in McGonagalls Büro war mit Pergamentblättern übersät. Mittendrin hockte Ron im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden. Minerva hatte ihre Füße auf den Schreibtisch gelegt, allerdings erst, nachdem sie die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte. Hermine und Harry saßen auf einem Sofa in der dunkelsten Ecke des Raumes.

„Also fassen wir noch mal zusammen", sagte Ron. „Wir wissen von allen, die damals bei Hermines Entführung dabei waren, was aus ihnen geworden ist. Fünf sind tot. Drei sitzen in Askaban. Und die restlichen sieben haben sich - Simsalabim - zu redlichen Zauberern verwandelt. Sie werden nach wie vor vom Aurorenbüro überwacht, und hatten, nachdem sie aus dem Bau waren, niemals wieder Kontakt mit der Todesser-Szene. Und es sind alles Männer. - Ende Gelände."

Ron schob die Pergamentbögen mit einer resignierenden Geste zu einem großen Stapel zusammen.

„Aber nicht mal ich wusste von den Scheinhinrichtungen", warf Harry ein. „Also muss diese Frau damals dabei gewesen sein. Vielleicht gibt es einfach keine Akte über sie."

„Oder sie hatte, trotz Überwachung, Kontakt zu meinen Entführern", sagte Hermine.

Ron legte sich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. Es war dunkel geworden. Die Kerzen an den Wänden des Schulleiterbüros tauchten den Raum in ein fahles Licht. Hermine stand am Fenster. Sie sah dem Mond zu, der über dem See aufging und eine weiße Lichtbahn auf das Wasser malte. Plötzlich richtete Ron sich wieder auf. „Was ist mit ihren Kindern?", fragte er.

„Kinder?", echote Harry vom Sofa her.

„Ja, was ist mit den Kindern dieser Todesser? Die waren doch nicht alle eingefleischte Junggesellen oder unfruchtbar. In den Akten steht kein Wort über verheiratet oder nicht? Mit jemandem zusammen oder nicht? Und es steht da auch kein Wort über Kinder."

Hermine drehte sich um und schnipste mit den Fingern. „Ron, du bist ein Genie."

Ron stand auf und verneigte sich. „Danke! Endlich erkennt das mal jemand."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

„Wie konntest du dir so sicher sein, wo du sie doch nie gesehen hast?", fragte Harry.

Hermine lehnte sich zurück. „Die Stimme. Ich würde sie überall wiedererkennen."

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Macnair eine Tochter hat." Harry starrte in die Flammen des Kamins. „Und das Motiv? Rache für ihren Vater?"

„Nein!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Rache, ja. Aber nicht für ihren Vater. Da gibt es keinen Zusammenhang. Sie kann nicht wissen, was die mit mir gemacht haben. Macnair ist zwei Tage nach meiner Entführung umgekommen. Wir können ziemlich sicher sein, dass er nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen ist, um irgendwem irgendetwas zu erzählen. Außerdem ist er nicht im Kampf gestorben. Er ist einfach im Nebel mit seinem Besen gegen einen Berg geflogen. Exitus. Wofür sollte sie sich da an mir rächen."

„Woher konnte sie dann von dieser Art Folter wissen? Da kommt doch niemand einfach so drauf. So krank kann doch keiner sein."

„Sie muss es selber erlebt haben", sagte Hermine. „Jemand von unserer Seite muss es mit ihr gemacht haben. Als sie fast noch ein Kind war. Um Informationen über ihren Vater zu erpressen. Das geht nicht mehr raus aus den Knochen. Niemals. Ich habe ihre Augen gesehen, bei der Gegenüberstellung. Vielleicht dachte sie, dass ich es gewesen bin. Oder sie hat sich stellvertretend an mir gerächt, für das, was ihr irgendjemand von unseren Leuten angetan hat. Ich bin einfach zu finden. Und noch leichter zu fangen. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auf Hogwarts sind nicht mehr besonders hoch."

Harry ließ mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes ein neues Holzscheit in das Kaminfeuer schweben.

„Warum hast du mir nie davon erzählt?", fragte er.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hättest es nicht verstanden, weil du es nicht gefühlt hast. Das klingt jetzt verrückt, aber mit Susan Macnair könnte ich eher darüber reden als mit dir."

„Meinst du, sie wird es tun? Mit dir reden, meine ich."

„Vielleicht."

Ein Holzscheit brach mit einem Knall auf und beide blickten Richtung Kamin.

„Könntest du Luna bitten, die Kinder zu bringen, anstatt dass du sie holst. Ich möchte nicht alleine sein."

Er nickte, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kamin.

„Harry!"

„Ja."

„Sag ihnen, sie sollen sie laufen lassen?"

„Was!"

„Sie sollen sie laufen lassen."

Harry stützte sich mit der Hand auf der Kaminumrandung ab. Seine Finger spielten mit einer Muschel vom Seeufer, die Elin dort hingelegt hatte. „Warum?"

„Weil es sonst niemals aufhört."

Harry stand lange einfach nur da und starrte einen Ort an der gegenüberliegenden Wand an.

„Okay", sagte er schließlich und griff nach dem Topf mit dem Flohpulver. Er versuchte dabei zu lächeln, aber das wollte ihm nicht so richtig gelingen.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_In ‚Aus den Knochen' bezieht sich Hermine auf eine Entführung. Dabei geht es um die Ereignisse, die ich in der Geschichte ‚Scham' geschildert habe._


End file.
